Aurat
by Anita
Summary: The line dividing justice and the underworld is thinner than it may seem. Based on the song Aisa Jadoo from the movie Khakee.


Aurat

Inspector Preethanjali Das waited patiently in the sitting room. DCP Anant Kumar Shrivastav had urgently asked for her presence, yet now she had been informed that he was busy in another meeting, this time with Minister Deodhar.

She was not prone to patience, but she knew better than to storm in on an audience with the Minister. She would simply have to wait her turn.

"Is the DCP occupied at the moment?" Preethanjali turned to find a tall, well-built man with shining eyes that were locked squarely on her own.

"I believe he is in a meeting with Minister Deodhar." She explained, allowing herself a polite smile.

"Oh, and you must be waiting to see him as well. Ladies first, of course." He flashed a grin back at her.

Preethanjali held out her hand. "Inspector Preethanjali Das."

"Inspector Shekhar Verma." Shekhar took her hand. "I don't believe we've previously had the pleasure."

Preethanjali nodded in amusement. She was quite used to the formalities and reserved nature of the police force. It was something she took care to be extra cautious in maintaining, as a woman. Yet Shekhar seemed confident being himself, wearing his heart on his uniform.

Maybe it was time she learned to have a little bit of fun…

* * *

"Inspector?" DCP Shrivastav called out and both Shekhar and Preethanjali turned to attention.

"Excuse me, Inspector Preethanjali, I will see you first." The DCP clarified.

"Sure thing, she was here first anyway." Shekhar dismissed the idea without a care. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Preethanjali said before she made her way into the DCP's office.

* * *

"I apologize for the wait Ms. Das." DCP Shrivastav paused for a moment. "It is Miss, is it not?"

"Yes, sir."

The DCP nodded and Preethanjali could see the wheels working hard in his head.

"We – I have a new assignment for you, Inspector. It will be an undercover operation." He explained. "We need someone to be our eyes and ears in the underground current. There are important people seeking ways to hide from us at all times, and we need someone to have an understanding of the seedy pulse."

"And you believe I am right for the job, sir?" Preethanjali questioned. She was surprised to find herself in such a position. Most of her higher-ranking officers tended to keep her out of harm's way, unable to see her valour beyond her fair gender.

DCP Shrivastav cleared his throat and looked away from Preethanjali for a moment. "The most effective method of infiltrating the ranks of the underworld is through a more…sociable persuasion."

"Meaning?"

"The headlining dancer at the Nirvana night club recently…erm, disappeared. They need someone to replace her. It's an opportunity that we cannot miss out on." He continued.

Preethanjali was shocked. "You want me to…?"

"No one recognizes a criminal as well as the night dancers. And you're the only one with a figure that could really fit the bill." Preethanjali blushed slightly. "You would be given proper protection and constant contact with the rest of the department. You would be completely safe, Inspector."

It had been the last thing she had expected. _Dancing?_ Not exactly what she had seen herself doing when she had become an Inspector on the Mumbai Police force. Yet, she had a duty to fulfill.

"Can we count on you, Inspector Das?" DCP Shrivastav asked, authority clear in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Preethanjali replied instantly, as any well-trained officer would.

_No one on the force will take me seriously ever again…_

* * *

Time had passed swiftly and Preethanjali was shocked at her personal transformation. Night life was nothing like she had seen in movies or read in books, not firsthand. The pounding rhythms, the constant high-energy, the pressure to never let the façade slip.

After acquiring a few colloquial dance moves and learning the essential expressions, she was perfect for the role. The pulse of Nirvana's tunes soon beat through her soul, setting a part of her that she had never known existed on fire. She was proud of herself, having fit in so well in such a foreign environment.

Her performances grew more feverish and passionate. She flirted more vivaciously with every goonda that came by. Preethanjali was on top of her game, the sweet and gorgeous girl anyone could confide in. Permitting there was persuasion of the liquid variety.

And that very night she had reported back to the DCP with another lead. Chandu, the son of Bhaskar the journalist who had died tragically in Chandigarh, had been frequenting Nirvana for close to a fortnight.

He had been beaten and bruised constantly in plenty of bar fights, but Preethanjali had a smile that could distract any man from his anger. She kept an eye on him until she was sure of his background story.

_And now the DCP has him exactly where he wants him._

"Monica!" A voice called out, taking Preethanjali away from her thoughts. "You're on in 5."

"Shukriya, babu!" Preethanjali drawled and prepared herself for another wild-fire performance.

* * *

"_Dheere dheere, hole hole hole… Mera dil bhi dole dole dole_…" The words reverberated in her ears. Her heart really was racing. For mingling deep within the rowdy crowds Preethanjali spotted Inspector Shekhar Verma scouring.

And their eyes met.

The moment of recognition was brief, and Shekhar hid his surprise quickly. They both had jobs to do…

* * *

It had been a close call, but it had also been an eventuality. Sooner or later, Preethanjali knew her charade would be discovered. But she had her wits about her and dropped out as a Nirvana dancer without a trace. Her superiors had been pleased with her efforts and her impeccable timing. Apparently a woman **can** be street smart.

_But it won't change anything. It never does. Corruption, misogyny, discrimination, it's ingrained into the system._

"Inspector Preethanjali!" A voice called out and Preethanjali turned to find a young officer rushing toward her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am Sub Inspector Ashwin Gupte." The boy introduced himself.

"Have we met?" Preethanjali asked in perplexity.

"No, no. Actually, the DCP sent me." Ashwin explained and immediately his face turned to stone. He averted his gaze.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Preethanjali pressed on.

"DCP Shrivastav told me that you and Inspector Shekhar knew one another…" Ashwin began.

Preethanjali smiled at the memory of the day when her life changed completely. When she had changed completely. "Briefly, yes. How is Shekhar?"

Ashwin swallowed a lump in his throat. "I know you have not been around fellow officers for quite a while, so you may not have heard. Inspector Shekhar passed away two weeks ago in an encounter."

Preethanjali gasped and watched Ashwin's face turn to one of guilt. He had been ordered to give her the horrible news, an undesirable task for anyone.

Ashwin spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Preethanjali nodded, straightening herself out, regaining her composure. But she could see the pain that was still present in Ashwin's eyes. She allowed herself a small moment of comfort, taking Ashwin's hand in her own.

"Me too."

Ashwin flashed her a grateful look and scurried off as quickly as he had come.

And Preethanjali was left to wonder if it was all worth it.

* * *

This was my entry into the second Item Number challenge at the bollyfics community on Livejournal. It is also part of my challenge at 7virtues, where Diligence was my prompt. Please review, concrit is appreciated!


End file.
